This Lonely Land, Konan
by TA Maxwell
Summary: In Konan, something's going wrong. The dead are alive, and memories are being lost. People are becoming others and only Chichiri sees the weakness forming in his own body. Losing his own strength, the only thing he can do now is summon Miaka and pray.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This Lonely Land, Konan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a large crowd around the center of the sidewalk on main street, and from the side no one could see why. Whispers were going around saying, "She's dead, a woman's dead." "What happened?" "Attempted Suicide?" "Hit to the head?"

But none of them had the truth. The curious girl had collapsed without reason, and she was very much alive, but only barely. But who was she? Taka stood on the edge of the circle, unable to see in. The crowd was tremendous, and there was no hope for anyone but the approaching paramedics to get through. 

"I wonder if Miaka's somewhere in the crowd…" Taka inquired to himself. They had planned to meet at a restaurant a few blocks down the road, but the crowd had obstructed his way. Luckily the paramedics arrived momentarily. The crowd parted before them, giving them way to lift the girl onto a stretcher. Taka inched his way around to the edge of the opening, hoping to get around, but a glimpse of the woman in the middle stopped him. A flash of brown hair, touches of a familiar uniform…there was no denying.

"Miaka!!"

~~~~~~~~

Miaka groaned softly, her hand reaching to grip her head. It felt like it would explode from the pounding.

"Miaka-chan? Miaka-chan, c'mon!"

A familiar voice. Still holding her head, Miaka opened her eyes slightly, grimacing at the strong light. As her eyes adjusted, the voice's owner came into focus.

"Ch-Chichiri?"

The masked man smiled.

"Welcome back, Miaka-chan. It's been a long time."

Miaka pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered.

"A very long time. Too long." Chichiri seemed to be ignoring her. Miaka cleared her throat to try again and get his attention.

"Chichiri, what am I doing here? Where is here?" she wasn't in any room at all, but a cave. The ground was slightly damp, and the bright light was the sun from the entryway. 

"It's not much, but I have to call it home. And if you're here for why I think you are, I'll be very grateful…" for a moment he seemed to be struggling for something, before he finally choked out a small "no da." Miaka raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Chichiri sighed.

"Don't you see the difference?"

She blinked before shaking her head. Chichiri looked away for a moment.

"I see…" Slowly, his hand raised up to his face, and the mask was pulled away. Facing Miaka again, there was a great difference. The scar was gone. Chichiri had both his eyes. Miaka gasped.

"Chichiri, you look wonderful!!"

"WONDERFUL?!" he burst angrily. "This is HORRIBLE!" Then he hesitated. There was a definite fear crossing the priestess's face. "I…I'm sorry. Miaka, I'm sorry for all this. I wasted a lot of energy I don't have to summon you here."

"You called me?"

"I had to. It was the only thing I could think of before everything gets turned upside down."

Once again, Miaka was left clueless to what her seishi was speaking of. 

"Chichiri, I don't understand. Why did you have to bring me here without the book? I thought everything would be alright after we destroyed Tenkou last year. I was supposed to meet Taka at the-"

"Miaka, forget him. This is more important, I swear it. Let me explain."

"Go right ahead."

Chichiri sat next to her and took a breath. This would be difficult to explain.

"There's something wrong with this world, something terribly wrong. Everything is changing in ways that are unnatural. I'm struggling with myself as it is to retain my memories of my past. They're fading away. Whenever I try to say….you know what, I feel like I'm being strangled. It hurts to wear my mask, but Hikou and Kouran, I refuse to forget them. Everyone else has forgotten they ever died, and are as solid as day…but they're different. Nuriko's gone off acting like Mitsukake, trying to heal everyone, while Mitsukake's acting like Ashitare. Hotohori doesn't remember ever being emperor and it's torturing Lady Houki. No one is who they're supposed to be. Even Tasuki and Kouji are different, but I'm the only one who sees it. I'm frightened by the thoughts of what's happening. I'm afraid the sky might turn green and the grass blue. Miaka…I'm losing my powers by fighting whatever this is. It took most of what I have to summon you here, but I know…if anyone can straighten this world, you can. Miaka, priestess of Suzaku, you're the only one I know who can make this world right before we destroy ourselves." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have really strange fic ideas, don't I? To explain, if anyone's every played "Alice" you'd kinda get this. Basically Miaka's spirit is in Konan (although she can be killed and feel pain and all). Chichiri wasn't strong enough to summon her whole being. Her body is in a hospital back in her world. I might do switches between what happens in Miaka's world and what's going on in Konan. This story's still in it's experimental phases. I know it's kinda short, it's just a prologue meant to give you an idea on what the story will be like. Hope it interests you…


End file.
